Pesci
|-|Pesci= |-|Beach Boy= Summary Pesci (ペッシ; Pesshi) is a minor antagonist featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. He's an assassin from La Squadra Esecuzioni that works with Prosciutto, attacking Team Bruno and trying to kidnap Trish Una. He refers to Prosciutto as "fra" and "fratellone", meaning big brother in Italian, however, this could potentially refer to his superior position in the mafia. Pesci is the stand user of Beach Boy. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Pesci Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Stand User, Assassin, Member of La Squadra Esecuzioni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Beach Boy has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Non-Corporeality (As a Stand, Beach Boy can only be seen and affected by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Durability Negation (Coming in contact with one of the objects that Beach Boy is "fishing" in will cause the hook to be implanted in that person. It is also capable of attacking internal organs, particularly the heart), Intangibility & limited Matter Manipulation (The line and hook of Beach Boy can phase into other things, including other Stands. When doing so their surface is altered as a splash of water, Pesci describes its intangibility as it being able to "pass through anything aside from its prey like it's water"), Enhanced Senses (The line's sensitivity transmits information to the handle of the rod for Pesci to use, such as the amount of people in a room, their weight and positioning), Attack Reflection (The shock of attacks and/or energy on the line will travel in it, redirecting it to targets hooked there), Homing Attack (Can maneuver the direction of the line and hook when already thrown) Attack Potency: Wall level (Broke the control panels of a train, stopping it), can ignore durability in some ways Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL attack speed with Beach Boy (Buccellati was unable to evade it, when he could unzip his head before getting hit by Grateful Dead) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Violently reeled hooked Guido Mista and Bruno Buccellati, raising the latter) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived a kick from an slightly aged Bruno Buccellati) Stamina: Very high. After getting lethally damaged by having his neck broken he still manage to attempt to kill part of Team Bruno, outsmarting his leader Range: Standard Melee Range by himself, Tens of meters with Beach Boy Standard Equipment: His Stand, Beach Boy Intelligence: Below Average usually, but he has shown to be very cunning when angered Weaknesses: One of his hands is slightly wounded Gallery Beach_Boy's_stats.jpg|Beach Boy's stats Beach_boy_vs_Mista.gif Classic_Mista_technique.gif Others Notable Victories: Shuri (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Shuri's Profile (Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Cioccolata and Secco (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Cioccolata & Secco's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, Both teams had two hours of preparation, Pesci was teaming up with Prosciutto) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Rod Users Category:Hook Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Anti-villains Category:La Squadra Esecuzioni Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners